TMNT 2012 parody to Old Mcdonald had a Farm
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Another TMNT 2012 parody


Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan there is a...

Turtle named Leonardo...

E-I-E-I-O

With a..Ninjas move...here

and a..Ninjas fallback...there

a...Ninjas move...here

a...Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan...

E-I-E-I-O

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan

There is a turtle named Donatello

E-I-E-I-O

With a... Nice going, Mikey...here

And a... Hey April...there

A... Nice going, Mikey...here

A... Hey April...there

and a... This is the best day...everywhere

With a... Ninjas move...here

And a... Ninjas fallback...there

A... Ninjas move...here

A... Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan

There is a turtle named Raphael

E-I-E-I-O

With a...What did I do...here

And a... You have to come up with a better plan...there

A... What did I do...here

A... You have to come up with a better plan...there

And a... Mikey...everywhere

With a... Nice going, Mikey...here

And a... Hey April...there

A... Nice going, Mikey...here

A... Hey April...there

And a... This is the best day...everywhere

With a... Ninjas move...here

And a... Ninjas fallback...there

A... Ninjas move...here

A... Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan

There is a turtle named Michelangelo

E-I-E-I-O

With a... Did you just slap me...here

And a... Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

A... Did you just slap me...here

A...Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

And a... Leatherhead...everywhere

With a... What did I do...here

And a... You have to come up with a better plan...there

A... What did I do...here

A... You have to come up with a better plan...there

And a... Mikey...everywhere

With a... Nice going, Mikey...here

And a... Hey April...there

A... Nice going, Mikey...here

A... Hey April...there

And a... This is the best day...everywhere

With a... Ninjas move...here

And a... Ninjas fallback...there

A... Ninjas move...here

A... Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan

There is a girl named April

E-I-E-I-O

With a... Donnie, you're the best...here

And a... Casey...there

A... Donnie, you're the best...here

A... Casey...there

And a... Dad...everywhere

With a... Did you just slap me...here

And a... Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

A... Did you just slap me...here

A... Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

And a... Leatherhead...everywhere

With a... What did I do...here

And a... You have to come up with a better plan...there

A... What did I do...here

A... You have to come up with a better plan...there

And a... Mikey...everywhere

With a... Nice going, Mikey...here

And a... Hey April...there

A... Nice going, Mikey...here

A... Hey April...there

And a... This is the best day...everywhere

With a... Ninjas move...here

And a... Ninjas fallback...there

A... Ninjas move...here

A... Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O

And in his clan

There is a boy named Casey

E-I-E-I-O

With a... He's a mutant...here

And a... Rat...there

A... He's a mutant...here

A... Rat...there

And a... Goongala...everywhere

With a... Donnie, you're the best...here

And a... Casey...there

A... Donnie, you're the best...here

A... Casey...there

And a... Dad...everywhere

With a... Did you just slap me...here

And a... Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

A... Did you just slap me...here

A... Dr. Prankingstein for the win...there

And a... Leatherhead...everywhere

With a... What did I do...here

And a... You have to come up with a better plan...there

A... What did I do...here

A... You have to come up with a better plan...there

And a... Mikey...everywhere

With a... Nice going, Mikey...here

And a... Hey April...there

A... Nice going, Mikey...here

A... Hey April...there

And a... This is the best day...everywhere

With a... Ninjas move...here

And a... Ninjas fallback...there

A... Ninjas move...here

A... Ninjas fallback...there

And a... Nice going, Raph...everywhere

Master Splinter has a ninjitsu clan

E-I-E-I-O 


End file.
